


Goemon Ishikawa's Blood Pool

by SelSpeaks



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Death, I just had angst in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelSpeaks/pseuds/SelSpeaks
Summary: Goemon just straight up dying thats all thats it
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Goemon Ishikawa's Blood Pool

**Author's Note:**

> No editing no proofreading just goemon dying thats all thnx

“Fuck, fuck, no, fuck, Goemon c’mon…”

Lupin pushed his wrapped hands onto Goemon’s abdomen with as much force as he could muster. The blood was pooling around them fast, and Lupin’s pants were soaked to the knee. He pressed where he thought the blood was coming from, but it didn’t seem to slow the flow at all.

They had fought a lot. Sometimes seriously, sometimes jokingly with intentional misses and snarky comments. Sometimes it was a matter of pride, sometimes it was from anger. They fought a lot. Very rarely was there any intent to kill, at least not sincerely. So when they fought this time, dancing together with stern frowns, it wasn’t unfamiliar. It wasn’t that serious. It wasn't to _ kill _ . Lupin had trusted Goemon to  _ not get shot _ , to  _ not die _ . But here they were now, Goemon laying on the rocks and Lupin desperately trying to hold the blood in, murder weapon thrown aside carelessly and sword pushed away. They were still fighting together, but this time they were fighting for life.

“Please, Goemon. Please just hold on, okay? I can fix this. We can fix this, okay? Please stay with me.”

Lupin bit his lip to hold himself together. His arms were shaking, but he still searched Goemon’s body for the source of the blood. He kept wiping it away with his jacket to get a better look, but the blood came up so quickly he couldn’t get a good eye on it to hold the wound. Each second that passed, Lupin noticed Goemon growing paler. At some point, his chest stilled.

“NO, Goemon, please  _ please _ don’t do this. It wasn't supposed to…”

Over the horizon, a faint voice called out in their direction. Lupin barely noticed it as he grabbed onto Goemon’s shoulders and started shaking the man.

“Wake  _ up _ ! Wake up, damn you!” 

The tears, now, were free, just in time for Jigen to casually walk over to where Lupin sat over Goemon’s body. 

“Hey, Lupin, are you two done yet? I’m makin’ din….ner…”

Jigen froze when he saw them. Goemon, clothes torn off haphazardly laying on the rough rocks. Lupin, kneeling over him shaking and making sounds Jigen had  _ never _ heard before. Under them, a small lake of red soaking everything it touched and staining the stones underneath. Jigen didn’t need to get closer to know it was too late. He stood there, staring, motionless, until Lupin could gather himself together enough to catch his breath.

“It was an accident…”

“I know.”

“He wasn’t supposed to get hit…”

“I know, boss.”

“I tried to save…”

“I know.”

“It was an  _ accident _ ….”

Jigen took a few steps forward and rested his hand on Lupin’s shoulder, ignoring the blood now on his boots. He squeezed Lupin’s shoulder, partly to comfort his friend and partly to do  _ something _ to keep his face straight. Jigen looked down at Goemon’s body, pale and still, as still as he’d been when he meditated. He looked just as peaceful, too, Jigen thought. Jigen took his hat in his free hand and held it close to his heart.

“It’s the only way he would’ve wanted, Lupin.”

Lupin gave an empty nod in return. His eyes were unfocused and his hands still lay on Goemon, as if he could still change what had been done. His arms had finally stopped shaking. 

They stayed like that for a good while, until the sun dipped low enough to turn the sky orange, before Jigen softly urged Lupin to move, get cleaned up, start thinking about what to do with the body and zantetsuken. Lupin just gave small nods in response to Jigen, barely processing what he heard. Inside the house, three plates sat at the table, and remained untouched for days. 


End file.
